


Les Limites

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Master/Pet, Packer Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Puppy Play, Spanking, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren waits on the couch like the good puppy he is, awaiting the return of his master, who has gone out to the store for some items needed around the house. His collar's tag jingles whenever he rolls over to get comfortable, baring the name of his owner and where to return him if he were to run off. Albeit trained, puppies are bound to act up sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Limites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/gifts).



> hi dmmd tag it's been awhile, hasn't it? it feels like it has.  
>    
> before we go any further, i'd like to make it very clear that both aoba and ren are pre-everything trans boys. this means that they have vaginas and breasts, and are heavily mentioned in this story.
> 
> if you want a better image of aoba's packer, [here's a picture](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc4fuljpQj1qikvna.jpg) for you uninformed and/or curious readers. (NSFW warning ahead; it's literally a fake penis. it's the tan one. and if you have any further questions, please use google instead.)

The faint sound of keys jingling against one another gets his attention, perking up from where he's laying down by the couch. He stretches out onto his stomach, sighing softly. It's a bit after twelve, not too hot but not too cold. The weather is nice, but he isn't allowed out today. 

Aoba was in one of _those_ moods. 

Well, he can't exactly shove all the blame onto his master. No matter how many times they do this, Aoba always asks him for consent and makes him repeat their safe word five times before a scene. He agrees almost every time, and sometimes he has to limit what they do. It always depends on what week it is. Thankfully, they've been together long enough—physically, that is; they're not counting the twenty-plus years he spent either in his master's head or in an old Allmate—that the "tame" week is for the both of them. 

They don't participate every day, though. This only occurs once or twice a week, taking both their schedules and mental and/or physical health into consideration. 

Aoba walks in through the now-open door, a plastic bag from the convenience store in one hand and his ring of keys in the other. He smiles over at Ren, who's now laying on his back on the floor. "Did you get bored?" he muses, setting the bag down on the kitchen counter. Ren rolls himself over onto his stomach once again so he can get on all fours, proudly showing the navy blue collar that was fitted around his throat. The golden paw that hangs from the O-ring holds his basic information, a gift from Aoba after they decided to make this a reoccurring thing in their life. 

**Ren Seragaki**

**Owner**  
 **Aoba Seragaki**  
 **Old Residential District**

Below was Aoba's apartment address, even though they wouldn't need it due to this being a bedroom-only thing. It just makes it more realistic. He crouches down to run a hand through Ren's hair, kissing his puppy's forehead. "You waited for me," he comments, his smile softening. "You're such a good boy." 

If Ren still had a tail, he'd be wagging it at the speed of light. Whenever Aoba compliments him, he gets warm and fuzzy inside, and Aoba _knows_ it. Ren puts on his best behavior just so Aoba will tell him how good he is, what a good boy he's been, and all the treats he deserves. He _is_ a good boy. 

"Mm..." Ren nuzzles his cheek into Aoba's open palm, licking over the slight curl of his fingers. He smiles against his owner's hand when he hears a small chuckle from above, leaning in further despite the heaviness coming from his chest. The other individual in the room recognizes his discomfort, easing Ren onto his back so he doesn't have to deal with his breasts giving him issues. 

"I'm sorry," Aoba whispers, his tone softer than usual. This is a sign that Aoba's slipping out of character for a moment, rubbing his hands along Ren's naked sides. The latter shivers, arching up into Aoba's touch with a gentle whine. "I forgot to put your binder on before I left." 

Ren shakes his head and accepts the gentle kiss that Aoba presses to his mouth, sucking playfully at one another's reddening mouths. He sighs into it, their mouths moving leisurely against each other. _It's okay,_ he tries to put into the kiss, licking along Aoba's lower lip. Aoba chuckles again and slides his fingers up to brush his thumbs over the brown nubs resting upon Ren's breasts. His counterpart pushes up with a gasp, tossing his head back with just that touch. Ren whimpers and brings a hand up to muffle his whines, getting a gentle smack to one of his ass cheeks, causing the pale skin to flush a light pink where it had been struck. 

"Don't," Aoba warns, gentle fingers soon soothing the reddened skin. "I want to hear how good I can make my puppy feel." 

The dark-haired one sighs and nods once more, letting Aoba move his hands back to Ren's middle. Aoba leans in to press gentle kisses to his puppy's quivering stomach, earning a squeak from the latter when he dips the tip of his wandering tongue into Ren's bellybutton. 

Aoba hums against his chest in approval, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth to give it a teasing tug. The resulting moan eggs him on, using a hand to reach up and twist the other one with his thumb and index. "Good boy," he praises again, allowing his teeth to graze oh-so-gently over his sensitive breast. Ren slowly arches up with the want for more than just a tease of a touch, growling softly under his breath. "Oh?" His smaller counterpart sits up, leaving his chest despite Ren's whines of protests. "Is my puppy being impatient?" 

His answer is a shiver, Ren wanting to reach up and pull Aoba down by the hair, to insist that he just _does it_ already. But no, Ren has to follow what his master wants, and if Aoba wants to tease, then he has to let him do just that. With a shaky moan, Ren slowly spreads his legs for Aoba, feeling the result of his arousal cool between his trembling thighs. Aoba's low hum of approval makes him push his hips up a bit with his aching need, hands curling into fists over the thin carpet. 

"Pl—" Ren yelps with the smack that hits his thigh, his thighs quickly pressing together when it makes his need throb even more. He whines once more and digs his heels into the carpet, lips parted so he can breathe. 

Aoba lets his slip-up go for now, encouraging Ren to spread his legs again. His puppy does as he's supposed to, even reaching up to cup a breast in hand to massage its nipple, exhaling harshly. The blue-haired male watches him with awe, his own hand dipping between his dog's legs to run his index up from his perineum to the tip of his swollen clit, pulling his damp finger back to admire the proof of Ren's arousal. "Does my puppy feel good?" he whispers, sitting up on his knees. Aoba is quick to remove his own pants, a growing wet patch where his boxer briefs cling to his crotch. He spots Ren lick his lips at the sight, grinning. "God, you're so eager. Come here." 

His puppy does as he's told to, once more up on all fours. Aoba runs his fingers up Ren's sides from behind, pressing his groin against Ren's backside to grind against him a few times, gasping softly. Ren twists to try and grab Aoba by the hair, to kiss him roughly and touch all over him and make him feel so good that he screams. 

But Aoba doesn't let him. He's pinned down by his master, leaning forward to press his forehead to the carpet, legs spread for Aoba to touch. Aoba's hand slides down over Ren's front and to his abdomen, pressing the pad of his middle finger to rub his puppy's clit, groaning against his shoulder when Ren whines. "Shh," he coaxes, mouthing at the tanned skin between his pet's shoulder blades. 

Moaning again, Ren's hips wiggle closer to him, grunting at the pressure that Aoba applies to his lower stomach. He yelps in surprise when it suddenly occurs to him just how long Aoba's been gone, flushing a splotched, dark red down to his collarbone. "Hnn—!" The dark-haired puppy ruts back against the finger teasing his swollen clit. He won't put it in and it frustrates him, but what his master wants to do is more important than his lustful, inappropriate needs. 

"Is something wrong, Ren?" Aoba's speaking closer to his ear, grinding himself against Ren's ass once more. How could he resist when it's there for him to rut against, up in the air just for him? He breathes hotly against Ren's neck, sucking a few purpling marks into his partner's throat. "Mm... It's too bad that good puppies don't talk. If you could, I'm sure you'd tell me." 

He does this on purpose and Ren knows it, but it turns him on even more to know his speaking privileges have been provoked. Aoba nips at the lobe of his ear, grunting roughly under his breath. The wetness collecting at the crotch of Aoba's boxers gets worse the longer he rubs himself against Ren's naked ass, huffing with pleasure. "...wanna touch you more," he whispers, clutching at Ren's hips. 

If that's what Aoba wants, then that's what he's going to get, right? He's been a good puppy, so he deserves some treats. That's how it goes, this whole situation. If he behaves, Aoba gives him rewards. 

(These rewards can go from kisses to drool-inducing fucking. If they're doing the basic play where Ren is his puppy that rests in his lap and eats from a bowl on the floor, then it's going to be kisses and general affection. But when Aoba has him wait on the couch or the floor for a couple hours at a time, his order being "stay here" and nothing else, it's going to be more... well, physical.) 

His chest makes him moan in complaint, leaning his upper body down more for his breasts to rest on the floor instead of weighing him down. Aoba rubs his back soothingly for a moment, soon adding a smack to a naked, red ass cheek. Shuddering at the small cry that slips past Ren's lips, Aoba finally slides two fingers inside his pet's vagina, crooking them downwards to rub against his upper wall. The response from beneath is immediate—a loud wail and a severe increase in panting. 

If he weren't in pet mode, Ren would probably insist that Aoba move his fingers more, or that he stop purposely making noises with his vaginal fluids. Since that's not the case, the larger male can only moan over and over, desperately digging his nails into the carpet. "Ah... Ah!" Looking over his shoulder isn't something he can do right now, what with his chest weighing him down and the constant onslaught of pleasure being delivered, but he can practically _feel_ Aoba's arousal from here. 

_I want to touch you,_ he wants to say. _I want to touch you and make you cum. Watch you cry and beg for more._

It's his turn, though. Ren is the submissive one when it comes to these scenes, and that's okay. He just has mixed feelings whenever Aoba drags things out for too long. One can only stay extremely aroused for a certain amount of time before breaking rules during a scene is taken into consideration. 

As if he can read Ren's mind—what with once sharing a body, there's a possibility he can—Aoba shifts his fingers to dig into the sensitive spot that Ren loves most, earning a flurry of groans and whines from his beautiful pet. He's getting more and more squirmier by the second, encouraging Aoba to move his fingers harder and faster. 

"N—" Ren's eyes widened as he feels his stomach clench up from a particular thrust of Aoba's fingers, jaw dropping. At first he thinks he's already cumming, but no, that's definitely not an orgasm. A different kind of relief. Aoba's fingers are promptly pulled out of him and he knows exactly why. 

The warm puddle forming beneath him grows and grows as his body releases the urine he's been forced to hold in since Aoba left. Did Aoba make him drink a lot of water on purpose? Was this planned, or did he really mess up this time? 

A small tsk comes from behind him, but he's tearing up too much to turn his head around to look up. Sniffling, Ren remains on all fours with his face pushed into his arm in pure embarrassment, fighting the urge to vocalize his sobbing. "I thought I potty trained you," is what Aoba says, sounding so disappointed that Ren feels his chest physically ache. "Do you remember what bad puppies get when they disobey their owner?" 

Panting for breath, Ren shakes his head, thighs clenched together after his bladder has finished emptying itself of its contents onto the carpet. When this scene ends, he'll be sure to apologize over and over. He'll clean the carpet and even press his face into the mess before Aoba calls it an end just to show how much he regrets his actions. Oh, he's made Aoba angry, hasn't he... 

"Come here." 

Ren's breath hitches in the back of his throat, but he obeys anyway. His lower half is cleaned up so Aoba can lay him over his lap once the blue-haired male has seated himself on the couch, stomach pressed into Aoba's outer thigh. Much to his surprise, he's still aroused, squirming when his crotch just barely brushes against Aoba's thigh. His fingers itch to push away the fabric of Aoba's boxers to lick at the pale skin of his inner thigh, staring at where the leg hole of his underwear shows a shadow of what's hidden. Swallowing thickly, Ren allows himself to frot against Aoba's lap, biting down onto his own knuckle in shame. 

Yet another disapproving noise comes from the man above him, a hand soon coming down to smack him across his bare bottom. Again and again he strikes, relentless. His puppy has acted up, so he is to punish him. Ren yelps, clawing at the couch cushion for purchase. The sting on his ass makes him grind harder, shifting one leg to straddling Aoba's thigh. He's not in Aoba's lap as much as before, but the friction on his mound is delicious. Ren muffles his moans into his hand, relishing in the spanking that Aoba continues to give him. Thankfully, Aoba doesn't stop him from humping his leg, occasionally cupping the reddened flesh of Ren's butt. 

"Even during punishment, you can't help yourself?" The question itself is condescending, and Aoba's tone isn't helping at all with Ren's growing shame. His voice gets closer, the tips of Aoba's hair brushing against Ren's arched back. "Are you gonna cum just from humping me?" Aoba whispers, roughly squeezing an abused cheek. 

Albeit wanting to hold back, Ren cums with a loud moan, hips twitching to continue ride Aoba's thigh. He digs his nails into the cushion, huffing as he slowly comes down from orgasm. Aoba's watching him with lust-darkened eyes, lips parted and shifting a bit with Ren over his lower half. "...Ren," he breathes, a noticeable tremble in his voice. "G-Get down." 

Ren is quick to follow Aoba's orders, climbing out of his lap and onto is knees on the floor. He rubs the bulge at the front of Aoba's boxers, purposely grinding it down against his master to hear him moan. Licking at the wet spot that rests beneath the lump, the puppy slowly shifts his heel down onto the lump in time with his wandering mouth. Aoba helps him open the flap in his boxers, pulling out the cock of his packer. He holds the tip to Ren's lips, groaning at the sight of his loyal dog greedily taking it into his mouth. There might not be much to physically feel, but what he sees is more than enough to make up for it. It helps that Ren continues to rub the balls of his packer into his crotch, rocking into it in time with the movements of Ren's bobbing head. 

"Yeah... Ah, good boy..." Aoba threads his fingers into Ren's fluffy hair, nodding to give Ren permission to slip his fingers into the lower part of his boxer flap. It seems one finger isn't enough, and neither is two, so Ren soon has three fingers moving quickly inside his owner's vagina, easily thrusting his fingers inside Aoba's warmth with the help of how aroused he is. 

It dawns on him that Aoba enjoyed seeing him humiliate himself. Blushing darkly, Ren continues to suck on Aoba's packer, gagging a little here and there. Aoba watches him with half-lidded eyes, clenching around the fingers occasionally pushing into his sensitive spot. "Close," Aoba gasps, tugging on Ren's hair roughly. "So close... Oh, Ren, _yes_..." 

Aoba's boxers catch some of the resulting fluids of his orgasm, clenching around Ren's fingers and staining the couch in the process of cumming once Ren eases his fingers out of him. He whines throughout it, whispering Ren's name over and over. Panting raggedly, Aoba picks Ren up by the underarm to urge him up, whispering "all done" to indicate he's done. Ren immediately hugs Aoba closely, standing up on two legs to do so. He mumbles apology after apology, hiding his face in Aoba's neck. 

Chuckling, Aoba manages to get his lover to pull back a little, petting his hair back from his sweaty forehead. "I did it on purpose," Aoba explains, smiling sheepishly. "You mentioned it the other day, so I figured... why not? Was it okay? Since you didn't use out safe word, I thought—" 

"I liked it," Ren admits, clearing his throat. Hearing his voice after a scene is weird. "But I did not mean to do it on the carpet..." He deflates a little, glancing at the mess he made with regret. 

"We'll clean it up. I made a mess too." Aoba ruffles his hair and stands up with Ren following, pulling him in for a long, affectionate kiss. "Thanks as always," he murmurs, chuckling as he slips his packer back into his boxers. 

"The pleasure is mine," Ren immediately responds with a smile, heading off to their shared bedroom to put on some clothes while Aoba digs around the bathroom closet for cleaning supplies.


End file.
